


I hope you weren't expecting me to get you anything

by modzy78



Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket (Anime 2019), Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Day 20 - Rinharu, F/M, Fruits Basket Advent Calendar, No Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:28:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27903001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/modzy78/pseuds/modzy78
Summary: Haru visits Rin to spread some Christmas cheer.
Relationships: Sohma Hatsuharu/Sohma Rin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: Fruits Basket Advent Calendar





	I hope you weren't expecting me to get you anything

**Author's Note:**

> This is set near the end of season 2 of the anime, like most of my Advent series. It picks up right at the end of Rin's story and has links to many of the stories.

"I brought you some Christmas food. Oden." Haru held the box in one hand and two bags in the other. Rin blinked and looked up at him. She had just woken up and was disoriented. Haru had been in her dream, but they certainly weren't eating. She blushed slightly and shook her head to wake herself. He smiled gently as he sat across from her. "Did I wake you?"

"It's fine. I shouldn't have fallen asleep here anyway." She hated anyone finding her in a position of weakness. Even Haru.

Haru picked a card off the floor. "This is cute." 

Rin grabbed it with a scowl. "Don't look at it! It's none of your business!"

"Does it have anything to do with the stocking on the table? I think I saw Tohru-kun giving her friends ones that looked just like that." He smiled at Rin's expression and patted her head. "You have a friend. I think it's cute."

"Stop it! I'm older than you!"

"But I'm taller."

"That makes no sense." Rin couldn't stop a small laugh. Haru could be so absurd at times. He smiled.

"That's the Christmas spirit. Go ahead and eat. I got you some jello for dessert." 

Rin took a cautious bit of the oden. It was good. She slowly ate, glancing at the closest bag Haru had brought in. "Wow. That's a lot of food. You must be hungry."

Haru shrugged. "Not really. Momiji's having a Christmas party at his place. I said I'd bring something. You could come."

Rin shivered. "That sounds like torture. Momiji is so loud. And I don't want to go anywhere near his house." Haru nodded in understanding. That was why he didn't invite Rin to his place, even though they'd have more privacy. Though Shihan was pretty good at disappearing when he went into Rin's room. "What are you going to do at that party?"

"Knowing Momiji, something energetic. I'm going to stop by my place and pick up some of my games. I'm thinking the racing and karaoke ones would be good for a group." Rin nodded. "Might grab a few others. I'm thinking Monster Murder Mystery would be festive."

Rin's eyes widened. "I can't tell if you're being serious or not."

"I'm always serious." He reached into the second bag. "I got a few things for you. I hope you don't destroy them." He placed a package and card on the table.

She picked up the card first. It had a racy image on the front and text about lovers. She could feel the blush coming back. "I can't believe you'd pick up something like this."

"Why not? It suits us." Rin shook her head and opened the package. It contained a sketch pad and set of pencils. "I hope it's a good set. I don't know what the best brand is."

"It's fine. I hope you weren't expecting me to get you anything."

Haru stared at her intensely. She felt her heart rate quicken. "There's only one thing I want from you for Christmas. Something only you can give me." He put his hands under her arms and lifted her into a standing position before wrapping his arms around her. "But I think we'll need to go to your room for it." His lips met hers as her hands moved to his back. This was something she could definitely give him today. Even if it was foolish. And dangerous. She'd worry about that tomorrow. For now, they were all that mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> Haru is pretty good at understanding Rin and reading her cues. She wants to avoid the main estate because it holds too many bad memories for her. I think he's hoping that she'll feel comfortable enough to enter it in the future and join in with the others.


End file.
